


Equilibrium

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: After a surprisingly difficult training session, McCree and Hanzo get worked up.





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, so you all get a gift! The gift of me writing incredibly self-indulgent wallfucking smut. <3

Sometimes, missions get heated. There's always the risk of one losing their life in the midst of the battlefield, and although all of them know to expect that, they are still often required to go through drills and training to prepare them for it. Sometimes, these drills get a little bit heated themselves.

McCree and Hanzo decide to run the most dangerous simulation that the Gibraltar base has to offer, simply because they had felt like a challenge that day. They had known it would be difficult, but what they don’t expect is how real the simulations feel, and after a few too many close calls, they decide to call it quits for the time being. But with the adrenaline running through them after the simulation ends, coupled with the thin layer of sweat coating their bodies, it's no surprise to either of them when McCree makes his move.

He pushes Hanzo up against the nearest wall, hand at his collarbone and pads of his fingers pressing hard against smooth skin, and he crashes their lips together. It's bruising and messy, more teeth than lips at first, but it's like a rush leaves McCree's lungs all at once as the tension flows from him to Hanzo and back again.

Hanzo gives just as good as he gets. There's almost no hesitation in kissing McCree back; it's as if he were waiting for it, waiting for McCree to finally give in to his frustration or his anger or his lust or whatever else he was feeling. He kisses back, and he kisses back _hard_ , hands immediately coming up to tangle and tighten in McCree's hair. He tightens his grip and pulls, or maybe he pushes, it's not totally clear which - all McCree knows is that he couldn't get away if he tried.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He pushes Hanzo further into the wall, which works out more like he's pushing Hanzo further up it. He can feel Hanzo's legs move against his own, perhaps struggling for purchase if his feet have left the ground, but it hardly matters at all when they come up to wrap around McCree's hips anyway, ankles resting just below the swell of his ass. They dig in, just a little bit, and it sets McCree off with a loud moan torn from deep in his throat and lost in Hanzo's mouth.

His hand comes down to hike Hanzo further up his body. Hanzo goes readily, leveraging himself against the wall and pushing himself up it just enough that the two of them can comfortably roll their hips against each other. The kiss finally breaks after a sharp thrust when Hanzo gasps and arches his neck, unwittingly exposing it to McCree. And of course, the cowboy can't resist; he leans up and sinks his teeth into the expanse of skin, reaching just above his trapezius and just below where the scruff of his beard ends. McCree wishes he could move further up, but he doesn't dare to sacrifice the wonderful friction against his groin for even just a little taste.

He's a patient man, after all. He's sure he'll get the full course later.

Hanzo pulls him in closer with his hands, his legs, his feet. He tugs at McCree's serape, swats at his armor. There's no need for him to come out and say what he wants: the intent of his actions is loud and clear; but still, McCree can't help himself. He's never been able to resist the temptation of hearing a pretty voice beg for him.

"You want somethin'?" he asks, mumbling the words against the bruise forming on Hanzo's neck. He kisses the angry red spot gently and relishes in the full-body shudder that elicits from Hanzo.

"You know what I want," Hanzo spits back. It's hard for him to sound as irritated as he wants, though, with the obvious desperation in every breath he takes.

"Do I, now?" McCree can feel the way Hanzo's body tenses and relaxes with every word he speaks, low and deep and drawn out just for the reaction.

"Yeeesss," Hanzo says, half a hissing moan as McCree kneads at the meat of his ass. "You - mmm - know full well. And you _will_ give it to me. You will not make me beg."

McCree smirks in spite of himself. "'S that so?" He kisses a line across Hanzo's throat. The archer's breath hitches. "'Cause you sound pretty close to begging to me."

Hanzo groans. He bucks his hips, moving just enough that now McCree is the one reduced to breathless gasps and moans. He doesn't miss the way Hanzo's lips quirk upward. "Not at all," Hanzo says, voice smooth despite the deep, rumbling tone. "There is no need to beg, not when your want is so clearly written in your face. Not to mention the rest of you."

"Mmm." McCree sighs against Hanzo's neck. "Tell me more."

"I can feel how hard you are, McCree. How your hands tremble as they touch me. How your legs shake, not with my weight, but with how desperate you are to fuck me."

"Fuuuck." McCree grits his teeth and sucks in a breath through him. He can feel himself twitch, hard, in his pants, and knows Hanzo has felt the same thing when he hears that smug 'hmph' of a laugh.

"You can hardly contain yourself. I am surprised you have not yet torn my clothes off to get to me. Or your own, for that matter." Hanzo leers down at McCree and once again tugs at his serape. "Your tenacity is admirable, but I think we both have grown tired of it." He curls in on himself, leaning forward just enough he can crane his neck downward and press his lips to McCree's ear. "Give in. Take it off and fuck me, Jesse McCree. I am yours."

They pull back from each other at the same time. McCree drops Hanzo and Hanzo straightens his legs to land on his feet, graceful. It's not even half a second that they're apart; they move in again at the same time, too, McCree pressing Hanzo back against the wall as his hands clutch and tug and tear at Hanzo's clothes, slipping the one sleeve he still wears from his shoulder. Hanzo is no more patient; he throws the serape from McCree's shoulders and goes right to work on his belt and fly, popping and zipping them open all in one motion.

He tugs McCree's pants and boxers down a split second before McCree rips Hanzo's hands from him so he can completely remove Hanzo's pants. Once they're both exposed, McCree shoves Hanzo up the wall at the same time Hanzo crawls back up it. They take up the same position as before and continue where they left off, grinding against one another, only this time McCree's finger teases at Hanzo's hole as they move.

Hanzo whimpers, a sound so unlike his usual self, but one that McCree never tires of hearing. He grins as he pulls Hanzo in for a kiss with his free hand. "You sound so pretty, Han," he says. "I can't wait to fuck you. Can't wait to see how pretty you look all full of me."

Hanzo gasps in a breath and kisses McCree again deeply, wasting no time in shoving his tongue between his lover's parted lips. It's just as hot and bruising and messy as their first of the evening, but McCree can tell now that Hanzo is losing his carefully-constructed patience. It suits him just fine, though; he brings the hand not currently teasing at Hanzo's ass to the archer's lips and replaces his own tongue with his fingers. Hanzo sucks on them greedily, moaning around them obscenely, like a starving man enjoying his first meal in weeks.

"Speakin' of desperate..." McCree says. He suddenly yanks his fingers from Hanzo's mouth and prods them against his hole. "Ready, darlin'?"

"Yes," Hanzo hisses. He grinds down against McCree's slick fingers. "Hurry up and fuck me, Jesse."

McCree laughs and thrusts his fingers in. He doesn't waste time easing one in, then the other; Hanzo is still somewhat stretched out from this morning, so it's not as painful as it would have been otherwise, even with their poor choice of lubricant. But neither of them has anything better on them, so saliva will have to do.

Hanzo doesn't seem to mind. He rocks his hips against McCree and forces his lover in deeper, and that's all McCree needs to know that he can go ahead and stretch Hanzo out properly. He alters between making scissoring motions with his fingers and rotating them, stopping only when he can feel Hanzo tense against him.

"Sorry, darlin'," he says. "Ain't really got much better than spit to work with right now."

"It is fine," Hanzo says. "I have suffered worse. But there is no more need to prepare me; I am ready for you."

McCree grins. "If you're sure," he says. Hanzo may be getting impatient, but McCree makes sure to be gentle in withdrawing his fingers anyway, not wanting to hurt him before they get to the fun part. When they're out, he spits on his hand and coats his cock with his own saliva.

"Uncouth," Hanzo says, but there's a strange, fond sort of smile on his face. McCree returns it.

"You're the one that chose me."

"And what a mistake that was, choosing a man who does not know when to shut up and just fuck me."

McCree can't help but laugh as he presses the head of his dick, sticky-slick, against Hanzo's gaping hole. "Tell me about it."

He pushes in.

Both of them groan as McCree slowly slides into Hanzo. This time, Hanzo does not rush him; he tries to adjust to McCree's size and the lack of lube, and it shows on his face that he isn't particularly comfortable. McCree caresses Hanzo's face with the back of his metal hand.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I am fine," Hanzo says, but there's a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "But this will not feel good for long. Do not hold back."

"Fair enough," McCree says, and he gets right to work. He starts out by thrusting in deeply, making the most of the slickness of his dick while he still can, and Hanzo moans loudly, apparently very appreciative of the quick start. They rock their hips together in near-perfect sync, Hanzo clenching down around Jesse as Jesse thrusts as deep as he can go into him. Secretly, McCree is glad that Hanzo does not want this to last; he isn't sure how long he'll be able to hold out, Hanzo feels so good around him, so good tugging and pulling at his hair, leaning forward and biting his neck.

McCree can feel it becoming harder to move in and out of his lover, so he quickly decides to ease the feeling for Hanzo. He distracts the archer by bringing a hand down between them and stroking his cock and thumbing at the head, just the way he knows Hanzo likes. Hanzo's breath quickens and his muscles spasm. It makes him clench down even tighter around McCree, and it's just that little bit more that sends him over the edge.

McCree comes quickly after that, spilling himself inside Hanzo just as the friction starts to become too much. He keeps thrusting as he rides out his orgasm, and he almost laughs when he finds that his cum eases the motions a little bit. Hanzo doesn't seem to even notice, though, he's so tense in how close he is to his own orgasm.

McCree decides to help push him along just that little bit more. He leans up and presses his lips to Hanzo's neck, as close as he can get to his lover's ear, and whispers, "Come on, Han. Come for me, beautiful. Show me how much you love it when I fuck you raw like this."

His words do the trick. With a low cry, Hanzo comes, coating McCree's hand in his spend. McCree keeps stroking him even as his orgasm slows and eventually stops. He just can't get enough of the way Hanzo twitches against him, sated and oversensitive. Not that McCree can really talk; every twitch sends another wave of pleasure through him, enough that he's worried about needing to go again if he doesn't pull out soon.

He waits until both of their breathing slows to something more normal before pulling out. McCree gently whispers a warning to Hanzo, and when he gets the curt nod and the low grunt of affirmation, he pulls out slowly, kissing Hanzo to ease the pain a little bit. Hanzo moans appreciatively.

They both sigh when McCree finishes pulling out. They're both a mess, and with little to clean them up other than their clothes. McCree just tucks himself back into his boxers and Hanzo redresses, both of them silently agreeing that they will return to their room and get properly cleaned up in the shower.

McCree looks over at Hanzo. Hanzo smirks back at him, and that tells McCree that Hanzo is thinking the exact same thing he is: maybe when they get back, they can find some proper lube and do this right.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: please use proper lube when doing anal. This works in fiction, but it does not in real life. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
